


Nectar

by tordarroch



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Desk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Hypnos knew there was always the chance he would fall from Hades' favour, but for now, he had nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Hades/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113
Collections: Tofis Fave Reads





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> okay i don't know what the tag for belly bulge is but hades has a big cock. enjoy.

Hypnos was up to no good.

Okay, so he was always up to no good. However, this time, at least there was a purpose to his mischief.

Sitting in Hades' great hall was boring. The only hint of entertainment he got was when Zagreus graced him with his presence, and even then, it was always so brief; so fleeting. The kid always had more important things to do; more important _people_ to do.

Not that he was any different. Of course, if Zagreus did ever finally proposition him (which he would, because who wouldn't?), Hypnos knew he would have to turn him down.

For his heart belonged to another.

Well, not really his heart, more his ass, but…. Same thing, really. The ass was the best way to his heart. Hypnos was the kind of guy who would just fall in love with a perfect cock, and oh, he had.

He moved his way across the hall, ignoring the way Hades' minions watched him; gossiped about him. If they didn't stop, he would have to send them all off to dreamland and play chess with them again. Later though, for now, he had only one thing in mind.

"Hello, my dearest lord and master," Hypnos drawled as he walked closer to Hades' large desk, his eyes fixated on the huge, imposing form of his dearest, working away on some parchment like he always did.

Such a bore, Hypnos thought to himself.

He hissed at the few lingering spirits that dared grace Hades' side, shooing them away as he meandered around, feeling so small compared to the colossal furniture but of course, such an impressive man needed such big, substantial woodwork to take his humongous weight… but thinking about that was just making Hypno's dick get ahead of his brain. He needed to stop thinking about being under Hades as well, his giant form engulfing him….

"Oh…" He found himself saying, unable to suppress his body's reaction to his thoughts, his cock already stirring under his robes, and he could already feel the heat from Hades' gaze. He had his attention, which was more than could be said for most beings.

"What is it you want?" Hades asked, his voice so deep and raspy that it made Hypnos shiver. He loved that voice; loved when it called him a good boy, a good little slut…. His slut. Hades didn't bother to turn his head, but Hypnos could see him looking out of the corner of his eye.

He couldn't stop the smirk from creeping onto his face as he thought about the many things Hades had said to him over their time together. He was a big teddy bear, really. Everyone just needed to get to know him, like Hypnos had; maybe if they sucked his balls every once in a while, Hades wouldn't be so grumpy with them. But he supposed that if everyone else did it, Hades wouldn't have as much time and energy for him, and he did require a lot of attention.

He required it right now.

"What do I always want?" Hypnos replied, trying to keep an innocent tone to his voice, but the implications were sordid enough to taint his words.

He inched closer to Hades' side, his eyes drifting over the parchments before he turned his gaze to what he truly wanted to look at.

Hypnos felt overcome with desire as he let himself feast upon the sight that was the lord of the Underworld himself, his knees feeling weak as he watched Hades pay him no mind as he continued to transcribe his thoughts and orders. He could see his massive biceps flexing as his quill scratched against the surface, could see the slight look of concentration on Hade's heavy, furrowed brow. Hypnos didn't even try to hide the way he gawked as he let his eyes drift lower, to the way Hades' robes hung so heavily as he hunched over, the material gathering on his lap and bowing open just enough for Hypnos to see his heaving chest covered with dense hair.

Oh, how he loved to bury his face in Hades' large bosom. Hypnos adored nestling in his thick beard as he clung to his huge form as he took Hades' cock as deep as he could accommodate.

But again, he was getting ahead of himself. There were steps to take before he could get what he wanted. Hades needed to be appeased, and he was oh so grateful for the chance to make an offering.

"I do not have time for your games, boy," Hades muttered under his breath, but his voice was still so loud that just his comment had made the spirits around them grow fearful, more of them moving into the shadows, and Hypnos couldn't help but laugh. He didn't mind an audience, but if they were going to be like that, then they wouldn't get a show.

It didn't matter. Hypnos didn't do this for them. He did it for himself, and yes Hades… and maybe on some small part, Achilles, who he knew always lurked. The poor boy was as depraved as he was, but he didn't have the guts to just give in and submit to the pure decadence of the Underworld.

"You're so grumpy today," Hypnos started, ready to continue as he waved his hand, but Hades cut him off as he finally turned his head and looked at Hypnos and there he went. He held onto the side of the desk to steady himself, his heart almost leaping out of his chest as Hades' intense stare bored into him.

"Am I really any different than any other day?" Hades said slowly, and Hypnos felt something in his tone. He knew he had to do something to alleviate his master's suffering. He just needed Hades to let him in.

"Well, yes. Of course, you are grumpy most days, but I do not care about those days," Hypnos started again, hoping to continue and this time, Hades regarded him for a moment before he reclined in his seat, his vast form seeming so much smaller in his moment of relaxation before he motioned for Hypnos to continue.

Not that he needed Hades' permission, but he liked it.

He dragged himself closer, his feet not working as well as he'd like, but it was hardly his fault. Hades always had this effect on him, it was why he stayed so far away. He would have loved to have been by his side, but to be overcome by lust like this at every moment of the day… he wasn't sure he would handle that well.

But Hades knew him well enough, knew precisely what he liked and what he needed just as much as he knew what his master needed, and without being prompted or asked, Hades moved forward and with the greatest ease, picked Hypnos up in his large hands and placed him on his knee before reclining again.

Hypnos couldn't hide the glee on his face as he settled in Hades' lap, shifting closer to press into his chest. He could hear the gentle whispering of the spirits around them, but Hypnos didn't care. He liked when Hades showed a softer side, even if it was just a simple gesture such as literally sweeping him off his feet when he was simply too aroused to move himself.

Just being held in Hades' enormous hands for that brief moment was enough to make Hypnos' cock harden, his dick already leaking under his robes as he wiggled in Hades' lap. No one else had ever had such an effect on him, and he had been with so many beings in his time. If only he had known that the lord of the Underworld was all he needed.

Well, more his cock than the god himself, but Hypnos didn't despise Hades the way most did.

"I like the days when you shower me with affection," Hypnos said as he turned his face into Hades' chest, letting his hands move to his wide waist, his fingers feeling out his thick muscles through the luxurious fabric draped over his giant body. "I like the days when you leave all your responsibilities behind and just ravish me. We haven't had one of those days for a while," he said with a deep sigh, dragging his right hand to Hades' chest, letting his fingers gently stroke through his dense hair.

"I have been busy, I-"

Hypnos reached up and pressed a finger to his lips, and he couldn't help but get a thrill from knowing he, and only he, had the nerve to treat the lord of the Underworld like this.

"You do not need to make excuses, my dear master," he said with a sigh, and he didn't miss the way Hades' tensed up; didn't miss the deep breath he took in, his broad chest puffing out and Hypnos felt his head rise in such a comforting way that he felt a small wave of sleep pass over him as Hades' exhaled. "You are always so busy. Even you need to relax… need to... "He turned to nose at the fabric of Hades' robes, nudging until he found skin to kiss. "Unwind, yes?

"And you are the one to help me with that?" Hades asked, his lips moving against Hypnos' finger and he felt his own cheeks heat up as Hades gazed down at him. "Hmm, I do suppose you have served that purpose well in the past."

Hypnos shifted slightly, leaning against Hades' arm as he placed a hand on his own chest, feeling out the adornments on his robes before he pushed his quilted cloak aside, letting it fall from his shoulders, and he could feel Hades' watching him; examining him and it was enough to make his hands shake. He was never nervous. Hades just did something to him that made his entire being tremble.

"You do not care that the damned are watching?" Hades asked as he raised a hand to Hypnos' chin, tilting his face upwards before he dragged his thumb over Hypnos' lips. "Why am I not surprised? I know it doesn't trouble you, but this is particularly brazen."

All Hypnos could do was open his mouth, taking Hades' thumb between his lips and sucking gently as he stared up at his master, his body throbbing as he imagined taking that thumb inside his ass - just that would be enough to make him come, but Hypnos was greedy; he always wanted more. He sucked on Hades' thumb, wrapping his tongue around it as his own hands groped at his chest, trying to unclip his robes but Hades quickly stopped him.

Before he could even open his mouth, Hypnos suddenly found himself sliding down Hades' massive form, his cloak softening his fall as he was unceremoniously dropped beneath the desk, the safety and security of Hades' lap feeling gone in an instant.

Not that he minded the view from below.

Hypnos took a moment to gain his bearings, looking around at the sudden darkness between Hades' feet. He could still hear the mumblings of the damned; could hear the comments they were making about him, but he didn't care. Everyone had a word to say about him. If anything, it was titillating to know that everyone knew how much of a slut he was.

Well, almost everyone.

As he placed his hands on Hades' knees and dragged himself up a little, he realised the reason for his quick ejection as he heard a familiar voice, one that brought a mischievous smirk to his lips.

"Father…"

Hypnos zoned out as Zagreus continued talking, his attention elsewhere as he pushed Hades' knees open, earning him a slight grunt from his master, and Hades' shifted enough to allow Hypnos to do what he wanted; what Hades' wanted. He knew Hades was not above doing this sort of thing in front of his son.

It's not like Zagreus knew he was under here anyway. He never questioned where Hypnos was when he didn't greet him. If only he knew he was so close by. Maybe it was for the best. Zagreus wouldn't understand.

Zagreus didn't need to understand, though.

"You know nothing, boy," Hades' boomed, and Hypnos shook his head. His master went through so much stress, and it was his pleasure to relieve him in any way he could.

Hypnos pushed his hands up Hades' thighs, slipping his hands under his robes, feeling out his thick, hairy thighs, enjoying the way his muscles tensed under his touch. Just knowing he had this kind of effect on Hades was enough to make Hypnos bite back a moan. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, but Hades' came first; his master was more important, and if he did a good job, he knew he would be rewarded, and it would be far better than anything his own hand could provide.

"Still yourself," Hades rasped under his breath, his words drifting downwards like a pleasant melody to Hypnos' ears.

"What?" Hypnos heard Zagreus say, but his mind was already elsewhere as he slipped his hands under Hades' robes, pushing them aside to reveal the beige strip of fabric that concealed his favourite pastime.

"Oh sweet Aphrodite, why have you cursed me to fall in complete and utter adoration of my master's cock?" Hypnos whispered to himself as he let his hand press down on the large bulge between Hades' legs, a shudder passing over him as he realised only a layer of material separated him from his love.

If he had the time to think about it, he might have thought to blame Dionysus, rather than Aphrodite, but he wasn't to know how much time they spent together plotting and scheming... He was too busy sleeping to keep track of everyone's comings and goings.

Even if it was his literal job.

This was cruel, though, even by the standards of the gods. To curse him with nothing but lust for his lord's thick, delicious cock.

Maybe it was all part of their plan to assist Zagreus. Distract Hypnos, he's _far t_ oo powerful to deal with.

He couldn't blame them, and he wasn't exactly complaining. He knew his own compliance was almost certainly purely for entertainment.

Hades' hand came down to stop him as Hypnos pulled the fabric loose, but he barely had to use any force to ease it away. He knew Hades wanted this, could see his cock hardening before his eyes as he revealed everything under his hungry gaze. He couldn't help but smirk as it sunk in how close Zagreus was.

If Hypnos hadn't immediately surged forward to bury his face against Hades' cock, he might have taken a moment to realise that this might have been a little sordid, even by his standards.

But he couldn't resist, and all he could do was revel in Hades' heavy musk as he rubbed his face up and down the length of his dick, urging it to get harder but Hades' was holding out.

That just wouldn't do.

Letting out a deep sigh, Hypnos raised his hands, flexing them quickly before he wrapped them around the base, a grin taking over his face as he let Hades' huge cock flop uselessly around in his grasp. Oh, he loved Hades' cock so much, and he simply licked his lips, opening his mouth wide as he followed the tip of Hades' dick, swaying his body to match its movements.

He could tell Hades was growing frustrated, either by his conversation with his son, that Hypnos had drowned out with the pure adrenaline pumping through his usually so exhausted body, or perhaps by Hypnos' antics… However, he hated to think he could be a source of such displeasure.

"Mmm, don't worry daddy, I've got you," he whispered under his breath, knowing Hades' would hear, knowing that the twitch of his cock was just for him. With no hesitation, he moved one hand to the tip, letting his fingers trail around his thick foreskin, tugging it playfully to reveal the reddened head before he finally leaned forward and sealed his lips around his master's cock.

Hypnos knew he couldn't take it all, but he always tried, his jaw already falling slack as he started to bob his head. Hypnos loved the taste; the feel of it, and he knew he was drooling so much, but he just couldn't hold back as he forced himself to swallow down more of Hades' fat dick.

"Boy…" Hades' warned, and Hypnos knew it was aimed at him as Hades' cock hardened even further in his mouth, filling him more and he could only make a gagged noise as he exhaled through his nose and let Hades' cock press against the back of his throat.

Hypnos let his eyes roll into the back of his head as he freely moved his mouth, not caring how loud he was being as he choked on Hades' thick dick. Hypnos could feel his legs floating, his ass rising to bump against the desk above him, but he just couldn't stop himself. His hands continued to move, working Hades' cock as he pulled his head back just enough to lavish attention on the tip, his tongue gleefully lapping under the looser skin, drool leaking out of his mouth as he basked in the taste of his master.

"Father, what are you-" He heard Zagreus shout, followed by the sound of rushed footsteps coming Hypnos' way.

Hypnos instinctively laughed before Hades' pulled him off his cock and dragged him back into his lap.

"Boy, fix this," Hades' warned, and Hypnos let out a disgruntled noise as Zagreus stopped directly in front of the desk, his eyes wide as he slowly put together why Hypnos was under his father's desk. "BOY-" He boomed, and Hypnos waved his hands, shaking his head before he snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a series of loud thuds echoing throughout the hall.

Zagreus wouldn't remember this, and if he did, he'd just chalk it up to a bad dream…

It almost seemed a shame, but oh well.

"You are naughty," Hades' said with an exasperated tone, and Hypnos just pouted and shrugged.

"What do you want from me? I'm just a little god that loves your big…" He paused, sliding his hand down to Hades' dick, gripping it again; stroking it lovingly as he gazed up at Hades, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Mm, I just love your big, thick cock, master," he said, letting out an exaggerated moan as he shifted himself to straddle Hades' thighs as best he could, his smaller body lurching forward to rub his own cock against Hades'.

"You say such things so casually, and with my son lying sleeping merely a few cubits away," Hades mumbled as he finally placed his hands on Hypnos body and all he could do was melt into them, his whole body going limp.

"Oh, have I angered you?" Hypnos asked, trying to wiggle but the way Hades' large hands held him; his fingers roaming so easily over his body, pushing his tunic down until it pooled at his waist, and he found himself blushing as he looked away, knowing Hades' was staring; taking in the sight of his little loyal worker.

Hypnos hoped his body pleased Hades just by sight, but he was never sure. It wasn't an issue of insecurity, but Hypnos was very aware that he was not the usual kind of being that warmed his master's bed-chamber.

Not that Hypnos was allowed in _there_.

Not that he even wanted to go in there. He liked getting fucked in Hades' lap; on his desk, right where he conducted his lordly business. It felt so dirty and depraved, and just thinking about it made Hypnos' own cock twitch in delight, a wet mark quickly making itself apparent on his robes as his dick leaked so freely at the thought of Hades' just taking him; owning him.

Hypnos knew his hands were shaking, but he couldn't stop himself from raising them to place them on Hades' chest, knowing he was showing weakness, but he just didn't care. Did Hades' really expect restraint and composure from him?

With the aid of Hades' hands, he found himself rocking slowly, his cock pushing against Hades' own, his own whines disappearing under the deep, heavy breathing from Hades', his giant chest rising and falling in a way that made Hypnos start to feel sleepy.

"Mmm, I only want to please you, master," Hypnos said as he pressed his face into Hades' chest, rubbing his face into the dense hair as he exhaled. "I also desperately desire your cock in my ass, but I feel like all roads lead to that," he mumbled, placing a kiss to Hades' nipple before he smiled up at him. "Do you not agree?"

Hades rolled his eyes, but Hypnos saw the smile hidden beneath the beard as he moved his hands to Hypnos' ass, his large fingers prying open his cheeks and Hypnos just let out a small moan, his hands snaking up and around Hades' neck, his body levitating only slightly; Hades' hands anchoring him down, exposing his hole to anyone that might have slipped through his spell.

Say perhaps, his good friend Achilles.

Well, he liked to consider him as such. After all, his own carelessness often led to Achilles lurking around after he had put everyone else under.

Hypnos tilted his head, looking over Hades' intense stare. What Hades didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I have some nectar that Zagreus gifted me," Hades rumbled, his chest vibrating against Hypnos and he felt another wave of sleep wash over him, but he so desperately desired to stay awake, at least long enough for him to climax. What Hades did with his body after was of no real concern to him.

"Hmm? What of it?" Hypnos asked, almost purring against his master as he felt his thick fingers inch closer to his hole. He knew what Hades was implying, but he did so love to hear him talk.

"It would make you nice and slick," Hades murmured, reaching up and tucking Hypnos' hair behind his ear. "Go and fetch it for me."

Hypnos cleared his throat before nodding, his whole body trembling as he pushed himself away, floating over the desk, his eyes unable to resist a glance at Zagreus, sprawled out on the floor before he grabbed the glistening bottle of golden liquid. Such a precious gift, something Zagreus had gifted to Hypnos long before his father, obviously, but he wasn't going to bring that up.

He was certain Zagreus had gifted everyone nectar before his father.

Hypnos let himself fall onto the desk, his legs spread before Hades. He tried to act like it was intentional, but his entire body was shaking as he looked at Hades, his thick cock begging for the attention that Hypnos so wanted to give it.

"Are you going to put on a show for me?" Hades asked as he leaned forward, a quizzical look on his face, his hands moving to rest on Hypnos' thighs, pushing them open to reveal Hypnos to him. Then he raised his hand to Hypnos face, and he couldn't resist leaning into it, a small sigh escaping his lips as he fumbled with the bottle, uncorking it as Hades' fingers slipped into his hair and pulled his eye mask down.

And oh, he liked that. He felt a deep, blissful sigh escape his lungs as he let darkness embrace him, his body tingling as Hades' helped him coat his fingers in the nectar before he guided them down between Hypnos' legs.

He knew he would need little preparation, but Hypnos hadn't quite expected how easily the fingers would slip into him, Hades' thumb brushing around his stretched hole. Hypnos barely made a whimper as Hades pushed a digit in alongside his own. The nectar made him tingle inside; he could feel his cock dripping freely and knew Hades had a smirk on his face, knew he adored it when Hypnos let him see everything, even if he himself could see nothing.

Hypnos couldn't help but briefly wonder if Achilles really was out there was getting a good show, but such a thoughts were fleeting as he let his own fingers slip out of him, nectar seeping from his hole around Hades' thick digit before his master added another from his other hand, his palms flat against Hypnos' thighs as he spread him wide.

"Now that's a perfect little hole for my cock," Hades said in a deep voice, and Hypnos could feel his breath, knew he was close, but it didn't hit him how close Hades was until he felt the brush of his beard against his cock and then a hot heat around his entire dick as thick fingers stretched him; fucked him.

"Ahh, a perfect hole for a perfect m-master," he stammered out, his legs shaking as he leaned back, his mouth hanging open as Hades' fingers stroked him deep inside, the nectar spreading to every inch of him and Hypnos felt a deep sense of bliss as he let himself rock against Hades' hand. He could barely process the wet warmth around his own dick, the loud, messy sounds from Hades' mouth making his cock leak so freely.

He wanted more, but Hades knew that. Without another moment passing, Hypnos was once again pulled into Hades' lap, his robes still draped around his waist, but there was something particularly sordid about getting fucked by Hades in the same garments he greeted his son wearing.

Hypnos let himself go weightless as Hades shifted him around, lining his hole above the tip of his hard cock, the head brushing against his ass, drops of nectar seeping out and dripping down Hades' thick erection. He could feel himself opening, desperate to be filled and all he could do was plead behind his mask, his legs twitching as Hades teased him with his cock, lowering him just enough for the tip to press inside before he raised Hypnos up again.

"P-Please, master, just fill me," Hypnos whined, his hand trembling as he reached up and pulled his mask away, just a little; his eyes wide as he looked up at Hades, knowing his lord could never resist such a piteous expression. Hades could be a soft touch if the right buttons were identified, and Hypnos knew exactly what to press to get what he needed.

He let his hands fall down to his crotch before he fisted at his robes, raising them to reveal his cock to Hades before his master finally gave in and sunk Hypnos onto his thick dick.

"O-Oh fuck," Hypnos moaned, grabbing onto Hades' shoulder as he kicked his legs out, his levitation faltering and yet all that resulted in was him taking even more inches of Hades' huge cock. He knew Hades was watching with caution, perhaps care, and Hypnos knew his master wouldn't push it just yet, but it was still so much. He could already feel his insides stretching, and he stared down between their bodies, his eyes widening as he saw his stomach slightly distorting.

"Look how well you take me," Hades whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Hypnos' forehead but he simply keened at the attention, his whole body still trembling; shaking as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled by Hades' huge cock. "You are my favourite fucktoy."

Hypnos let out the softest moan as he tried to rock himself, Hades' large hands still holding him; encouraging him. "I just want to please you, master," Hypnos whispered, his chest aching as he admitted it because it was true, deep down he just desperately wanted to please Hades; to be something to someone, rather than dismissed as nothing more than a trickster or hooligan.

True, he was those things. Yet, to be seen as anything else, even just a plaything for the lord of the Underworld... It was such a pleasing thought.

"You bring me something almost akin to joy," Hades said, and Hypnos just let out a long sigh as his words reached his ears, his body falling forward and he buried himself in Hades' beard. "Are you ready to scream?" Hades asked, and Hypnos frantically nodded against him, his hands sliding up and grabbing handfuls of his long beard.

He barely had another moment before Hades' hands moved to his hips, spreading his ass wide with his long fingers as he started to move Hypnos' body for him, sliding him up and down his huge cock as Hypnos just gripped Hades' beard, moans being torn from his throat as Hades' dick slammed into him over and over.

"I can barely hear you," Hades mumbled, and Hypnos pressed his nose into his beard, seeking out his Adam's apple as he spoke, his lips brushing against his skin briefly before Hades' started to increase the speed and all he could do was throw his head back and scream as he was impaled on Hades' cock rapidly, his legs flailing in the air as he failed to control his limbs. "That's right, make some noise for me."

Hypnos could barely breathe, his whole body on fire as Hades' fucked him down onto his cock, forcing him to take it but Hypnos couldn't bring himself to wish it would stop. As he finally dropped his gaze down, he saw the way his stomach continued to move with each thrust, his own cock flopping so uselessly, leaking so freely and Hypnos knew he was going to come; knew he couldn't take much more.

"P-Please… Master…. I need…" Hypnos whined, his hands grabbing at anything; Hades' biceps, his chest, his robes, but he couldn't get any real purchase as Hades' continued to thrust up into his body, meeting his own motions with the smaller man's body. He felt so completely and utterly used, and he loved it. Nothing had ever satisfied him like this, and knowing there was a chance Achilles was watching this too; his melancholic friend witnessing this depraved act was enough to push him over the edge.

"You needed nothing, my little slut," Hades mocked as he continued to slide Hypnos' body up and down his dick, and Hypnos could do nothing as his own cock spilt fluids between their bodies, coating Hades' blood-red robes but he didn't seem to care; seemed to be lost in his own pleasure as he fucked Hypnos down on his cock, seeking his own orgasm in Hypnos' still trembling body. "But you always find yourself _wanting_."

Hypnos couldn't stop himself from letting out another wordless cry, his cock still twitching; leaking as Hades' pounded into him, that thick cock stretching him out, filling him so perfectly and he could already feel Hades' own fluids mixing with the nectar inside him, seeping into every crevice and providing seemingly endless pleasure. If he'd have known the nectar could do this…

"Take my seed, boy," Hades' boomed, lurching forward without another word and Hypnos was suddenly slammed on the desk, almost suffocating between the surface and Hades' engulfing form as he pounded into him relentlessly, gripping his smaller body, his heavy balls slapping against Hypnos' thighs almost violently as he fucked him.

"I want it all, master," Hypnos moaned, wrapping his arms around Hades as best he could, his breath coming out in heavy pants as Hades' continued to just take what he wanted; to use Hypnos and fill him until he could take no more.

Hypnos could feel Hades' thrusts turn frantic; could feel his haggard breathing and then suddenly he felt a flood inside him, his stomach suddenly feeling so full like he was going to burst until Hypnos felt Hades pull out just enough for him to leak out before he slammed back in again.

Hypnos couldn't even make a noise, his whole brain scrambled as Hades' continued to fuck his sloppy ass, his cock still so hard after his orgasm that Hypnos wasn't even sure if it would end. He could feel himself being lulled into slumber as Hades just continued to fuck him, his body just pressing down on Hypnos and he felt so warm; so complete as he felt Hades' fuck his fluids into him.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but suddenly he was in darkness again, his mask pulled down over his eyes, and as he felt Hades' cock slip out of him, Hypnos wondered if it was over; if it had really happened or if he was dreaming.

But then he felt the familiar weight of his cloak; his padded blanket being draped across him as his body just twitched helplessly. He knew he was making a mess on Hades' desk, knew he could hardly stop himself from leaking all over the parchments. This would set them both back, but Hypnos didn't care.

It wasn't like he actually did his parchment work anyway.

Maybe if he did more, he wouldn't have to endure such brutal fucking all the time, but here he was so thoroughly fucked that Hypnos doubted he'd be able to accomplish a single thing any time soon.

And Sisyphus thought _he_ had an impossible task.

Hypnos yawned as he settled himself down, not really caring as he felt Hades' lift his cloak, his large hands on him again. Just being touched in his current state made him moan softly, his body trembling still as Hades' spread his ass and examined his work, his thick fingers brushing over his used hole.

"Mm, master did such a good job," Hypnos mumbled, rubbing his face against his own arms as he felt himself sink into the comforting bliss of sleep, Hades' inquisitive fingers lulling him into the most satisfying feeling of security.

"You are my favourite, boy," Hades mumbled, and then Hypnos felt himself being moved again like he was nothing, but it felt so lovely. He couldn't do anything as he was laid in Hades' lap again. He wasn't even that small, but Hades' made him feel absolutely microscopic.

Not that it was a bad thing.

Hypnos let out another small sigh; one of pure satisfaction as he felt Hades' shift before he heard the sound of his parchment being shuffled, and he knew Hades was back to attending to his never-ending list of duties. He would wake the others up eventually, but for now, he would let his master have some peace and enjoy the occasional brush of fingers in his hair as Hades' doted on him as he slept.

Hypnos knew there was always the chance he would fall from Hades' favour, but for now, he had nothing to worry about.

-

Achilles' heart was racing, his hands shaking as he frantically rubbed his own cock through his robes.

"Oh Patroclus, forgive me," he muttered under his breath as he came to completion, his own semen dripping down his thighs as he weakly slumped against the wall.

He didn't understand why Hypnos did this to him; didn't know why he tortured him like this, by making him witness the sordid acts he committed with the master.

But he could never bring himself to look away.

He always watched. It was the only moment of pleasure he allowed himself.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He heard Hades' voice echo through the halls, each word punctuated by the loud snores of the other souls still slumbering.

Achilles had nothing to say, a deep sense of shame stealing any comment he may have had on his tongue.

He knew his place.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/tordarroch_)!


End file.
